Message In Blood
by tinybee
Summary: After getting shot by a man sent by Red John, Harry's life hangs by a thread. He protected his daughter, and now the two people he loves the most have to wait until Harry wakes up. Slash. Some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter or The Mentalist, they belong to their rightful creators.**

**WARNING: SLASH. Some violence. Don't like, don't read. Not beta'd. Random.**

**Based in third season of The Mentalist.**

**Brief: Harry had a daughter with Ginny, called Lily. They broke up and Harry moved to America with his daughter where he met Kimball Cho and they became a couple.**

**Pairing: Harry/Kimball Cho**

**

* * *

**

When Harry started dating Kimball Cho, never in his wildest dreams did he imagine being in a situation that threatened the lives of himself and his daughter. Nor the mental state of his partner. Harry never even saw it coming. The attack occurred in the evening, just after Harry had come home from picking up Lily from primary school. Later when Harry was asked to try and remember how the attacker managed to get in, Harry wouldn't be able to recall. What he could remember was that he had pushed his daughter behind him when he caught sight of the unfamiliar figure inside his and Kimball's home.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" The little black haired girl had asked worriedly when her father had tried to hide her from the unfamiliar man in their house.

Harry had ignored her.

"Who are you?" Harry snapped.

"That is not the question you should be asking." Was the response.

"What do you want?" Harry growled.

"To give Patrick Jane a message." The stranger shrugged his shoulders. "I have been the one asked to deliver it."

"Who?" Harry asked, taking a small step back away from the man. Lily tightened her hold on the back of his shirt.

"Red John." Another shrug.

Harry paled.

"Red John?" Harry's voice held the tiniest of trembles. "Why me?"

"Because you're with Kimball Cho, a friend of Patrick Jane's."

The unknown male moved closer, forcing Harry and Lily to back away. Harry knew what was about to happen when he saw the man reach into his coat, but he'll be damned if he allowed anything to happen to Lily. Tensing his muscles, Harry grabbed his daughter by the arm and pivoted round.

"Run!" Harry pushed Lily forward, trying to shield her from the intruder even as the gun went off.

Harry's body jerked and he fell forward, letting go of Lily's arm as he did so. Pain flooded his senses. The bullet had caught him in the back. Harry barely registered the fact that he was now on the floor. His mind was focused on the white hot pain.

"Daddy!" Lily screamed.

"Go!" Harry choked out, lifting his head up and meeting her terrified brown eyes. "Run. Now!"

Lily tearfully nodded her head and turned on her heel, flying down the hallway and down the stairs. From behind him, Harry could hear the stranger laugh in amusement.

"She won't be able to get very far." He said lightly. "All the doors are locked, and I doubt she'll think of breaking the window. Seeing as her father is lying on the floor choking on his own blood." The tilted his head to the side. "I'm sure that cause a lot of people to lose their common sense, no?"

Harry groaned in pain when the man bent down and pressed his fingers against the wound.

"People will think the gun shot was a car back-firing or something. Your next door neighbours are dead as well. A shame really, but what can you do?"

Harry gritted his teeth and tried to focus. He had been put under the crutiatus curse by Voldemort himself. This shouldn't be even close to as painful as that. But it was.

"I didn't want you to die yet." The man admitted. "So I made sure to buy some bullets that were... less an adequate. Along with the gun, of course."

The messy haired man closed his eyes, trying to keep himself awake and his breathing under control. At regular intervals, Harry could feel the attacker's fingers dip into his wound. And Harry realised with a sickening sense of realisation, that the man was using his blood to write the message onto the wall. After what seemed like forever, the other man climbed back to his feet. Harry couldn't even move his head or open his eyes. The pain was so intense that it caused a fog to surround Harry's consciousness.

"And now you're left with the knowledge that Patrick Jane is responsible for what has happened to you, and what is about to happen to your daughter." The man cocked his gun. "Or you could blame your boyfriend."

A whine left Harry's throat as he was left listening to the footfalls of the attacker; who was now going after his baby girl. With that thought, Harry blindly, and with painstaking slowness, reached down to his back trouser pocket where his cellphone rested. Choking on a pained cry, Harry stubbornly persevered, and managed to free his phone. With shaking fingers and fading vision, Harry managed to dial 911 before he was dragged into complete darkness.

-MIB-

Kimball Cho was not one to be easily ruffled. Usually he would be stoic and blank-faced. But when he got a call from the local hospital stating that his boyfriend was brought in and currently being prepped for surgery, Kimball had froze in shock, only to be snapped out of it by the mentioning of Lily, Harry's daughter. Uncaring that he was at a crime scene, Kimball had just turned on his heel and bolted for his car, barely closing the door behind him before he sped away. He left the rest of his team-mates in varying degrees of shock.

It didn't take him long to get to the hospital, and even less to find Lily, who was sitting on one of the many waiting chairs by the surgical department, a nurse hovering nearby. Lily didn't look up at the man as reached her side, but she did allow him to pull her into a tight hug.

"Kim!" Lily cried, finally staring up at him with wet eyes. "Daddy's been hurt!"

Kimball made a shushing sound, and clung to her, running a hand through her long dark curls. They sat like that for hours, with Kimball managing to get the girl to calm down and fall into a light asleep.

"Cho?" The familiar voice broke Kimball out of his haze. He blinked and looked up at Lisbon and Jane.

"What are you doing here?" Kimball asked quietly.

"We heard what happened." Lisbon lowered her voice, eyes on the sleeping child in her collegues' arms. "I'm sorry."

Kimball bowed his head.

"Have you heard anything?" Jane asked, keeping his distance from the other man.

"No." Kimball sighed. "I don't even know what happened. All I know is that someone had broke in and shot Harry."

Jane looked guilty, and he turned his gaze down from Kimball to Lily.

"Cho..." Lisbon bit her lip. "We believe that Red John was the one who caused this."

Kimball jerked and his head snapped up to stare at the woman, awakening Lily by the sudden movement.

"What? Why..." Kimball looked back over to Jane.

"I'm so sorry." Jane apologised, and that was when Kimball noticed the redness of Jane's eyes. "The message was for me. It's my fault."

Kimball kept quiet for a moment. As much as he wanted to agree with Jane, and blame him for all of this, he wasn't the one who attacked Harry and Lily. It would be so easy to blame him though; too easy. Forcing back the urge to do so, Kimball stared up at Jane.

"You didn't pull the trigger." Kimball finally settled for.

Jane was about to say something else when they were interrupted.

"Mr. Cho?"

Kimball looked up at the young man that stood a little ways from them in a white coat. Lisbon and Jane turned to him as well.

"Mr. Potter has pulled through the surgery." The doctor glanced down at the girl in Kimball's arms nervously. "If we could speak privately for a moment...?"

"What's wrong with Daddy?" Lily demanded, speaking up for the first time since she awoke.

"He's made it through the hard part." The doctor explained with a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Why don't Jane and I take her?" Lisbon suggested, already getting to her feet. "She must be hungry."

"I want to know about Daddy!" Lily glared at the woman.

Jane quickly moved forward and got down to his knees, now eye-level with the six year old.

"Hey sweetheart." Jane gave her a small smile. "Do you want to see something cool?"

Lily bit her lip and glanced up at Kimball. When the CBI member nodded, Lily looked back at Jane.

"Okay." She said softly. Jane's smile became wider and he pulled out a five dollar note and a pen.

Kimball took this chance and walked a little ways from the group, making sure that he and the doctor could not be overheard by the child.

"So, what's the prognosis?" Kimball asked bluntly, crossing his arms over his chest.

The doctor took in a deep breath. "We have managed to get him stabilised. However Mr. Potter has lost a lot of blood. The bullet had pierced a major organ, and he was bleeding internally by the time the ambulance had got to him."

"But is he going to be okay?" Kimball barked out in agitation, hiding his fear behind a cold mask.

"He has slipped into a coma." The doctor said bluntly. "The next forty eight hours will be crucial. If he does not wake up within those forty eight hours... He might not wake up at all."

Kimball's breath left him, and he had to brace himself against the wall as his brain processed exactly what that meant. He was vaguely aware of Lisbon's sympathetic eyes on him, and Lily's loud voice, suddenly close to him, asking him what was wrong.

"There's a chance...?" Kimball asked faintly.

"Mr. Potter is a fighter." The doctor reassured, aware of the small child. "I'll take you to his room, if you like."

"I want to see him." Was all Kimball said. It was all he could say. He followed the doctor down the hall, Lily's hand in his and Jane and Lisbon close behind. It took everything he had to not rush past the doctor and to Harry's bedside. As it was, when Kimball caught sight of the pale and unmoving form of his lover hooked up to a series of machines, the man darted to Harry's side and stared down at the unconscious male.

"Daddy?" Lily asked quietly, her hands now placed on the thin hospital blanket as she peered at her father's unguarded face. "Why is he asleep?"

"He's resting," Kimball got out, not taking his eyes off Harry. He gently picked up Harry's hand that lay limply atop the blankets.

"If there's any problems, there's a call button by the bed." The doctor said as he took his leave, giving both Lisbon and Jane, who were stood by the doorway, a parting nod.

Kimball sat down on one of the plastic chairs, not once loosening his grip on Harry's hand. Lily climbed into his lap and continued to stare at her father with worry and confusion.

"We should probably go." Lisbon spoke softly, already turning to leave.

"Did you know who did it?" Kimball asked. "The one who shot him?"

"Not yet." Lisbon hesitated. "Rigsby and Van Pelt are looking into it."

"I want to be involved." Kimball said.

"Cho-"

"We'll keep you updated." Jane ignored Lisbon's glare. "But Lily and Harry need you here."

Everything screamed at Kimball to go out there and hunt down whoever it was that broke into his home, shot Harry and tried to get to Lily. The man was going to suffer. By the time Kimball finished with him...

"Kim?" Lily's little fingers curled into his shirt sleeve. "Stay until Daddy wakes."

And just like that, Kimball's mind was made up, and he sighed. He look looked at Jane.

"You'll call as soon as you get something." It was an order. Lisbon bristled at the command, but kept silent.

"Are you going to catch the scary man now?" Lily questioned the two standing.

Jane smiled, managing to hide the grimace that Kimball knew was trying to break out over his face.

"We will."

"Good." She leaned over Kimball's arm, closer to the woman and the blond man. "Because he hurt daddy. And he wasn't very nice."

"No he isn't." Jane agreed. "But you were very brave."

Lily shook her head, sending her hair flying about her face.

"No. I hid in cupboard under the sink." She looked ashamed of herself. "Daddy was the brave one."

"You were both brave." Lisbon drew the little girl's attention to her. "And smart. Not many people would think of hiding there."

"But the mean man nearly did find me!" Lily exclaimed. "He was opening all the doors trying to find me when the police men came."

Kimball tightened his grip on both Lily and on Harry's hand. He had been so close to losing the two of them. If the assailant hadn't of wanted to taunt Harry, or gave Lily the chance to go and hide, then he would have lost them. Lisbon and Jame seemed to realise this as well, and they straightened up.

"We'd better be going." Lisbon waved to Lily and backed out the door into the hall, shooting a warning look at Jane when the man just rocked back on his heels.

"Huh?" He glanced back at her. "Oh, yeah."

Kimball stared blankly up at Jane. The latter flinched minutely at the detached gaze. He followed Lisbon's example, and left Kimball and Lily alone. Kimball watched them go, feeling caged in. He should be out there finding out whoever it was that attacked his family. But all he could do now was wait. To be here if- no, _when, _Harry wakes up. Kimball sucked in a shuddering breath. He relaxed back in the plastic seat, shifting Lily so that they were both comfortable, and listened to the machines that were keeping Harry alive.

Harry will wake. He just had to. Kimball locked his jaw.

And waited.

* * *

**Done. A little something for ya, :P. Also the Harry/Crossover SLASH pairings fic will be up soon. I don't know if I'll continue this or leave it as a one shot. We'll see.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry Potter or The Mentalist, they belong to their rightful creators.**

**WARNING: SLASH. Some violence. Don't like, don't read. Not beta'd. Random.**

**Based in third season of The Mentalist.**

**Brief: Harry had a daughter with Ginny, called Lily. They broke up and Harry moved to America with his daughter where he met Kimball Cho and they became a couple.**

**Pairing: Harry/Kimball Cho**

**AN:/ Well, I'm glad you guys liked it. A surprising number of you 'story alert'ed me, and I felt that I shouldn't let you guys down. And I've been inspired to write a second part now since reading your reviews, :D. **

* * *

Thirty-two hours had passed since Kimball had first sat by Harry's bedside, and not once had he strayed from it. Lily was asleep on another chair, a blanket thrown over her and a pillow, supplied by one of the nurses, under her head. She had fallen asleep five hours ago, only stirring when Rigsby briefly visited to see if Kimball was alright, and if there was any changes. There wasn't.

Every hour that went past, was an hour closer to the deadline that the doctor had given the unconscious Harry. The chances of him awakening were decreasing with every tick of the clock. At one point Kimball had been severely tempted to pull out his gun and shoot the damn thing. But now it was just white noise, pushed to the back of his mind as he consciously ignored the sounds in favour of focusing solely on Harry.

"No change?" Jane's voice asked quietly from where he hovered in the doorway.

"None." Kimball replied shortly, not taking his eyes off of his and Harry's joined hands. "He still has time."

"How is Lily?" Jane then asked.

"She's asleep. Has been for several hours." Kimball sucked in a deep breath. "She doesn't understand why her father isn't waking up."

"He will." Jane said confidently. "Harry is a fighter."

Kimball bowed his head. "Was there something you wanted?" He asked.

Jane flinched a little at the tone but nodded.

"We have a witness." Jane said. "He says that he heard a disturbance and went to see if Harry was alright." Jane hesitated. "He's telling the truth."

Kimball tensed. "Who is it?"

"Just a runner." Jane answered. "Name Markus Farbovis."

"Never heard of him." Kimball said.

"No, I suppose you wouldn't." Jane walked further into the room towards the spare chair on the other side of the bed, opposite Kimball. "He lives several blocks from your place."

"I'm not home much." Kimball looked over his shoulder to stare at Lily for a moment. "When Harry and I first met," Kimball finally spoke up again, turning back to look down at Harry's face, "it was because of his daughter."

Jane sat forward attentively.

"She was playing on the front lawn when she ran out in front of me." Kimball smiled sadly. "I swerved into a parked car, which later turned out to be his."

Jane quirked his lips, and Kimball's gaze flicked up to see Jane's expression.

"After that... I don't know, it was like instant attraction." Kimball once again glanced behind him to the sleeping child. "That, and Lily was at a stage where she was trying to pair her father up with any adult that she met because Lily's friends all had two parents, and she wanted two as well."

"Sneaky." Jane commented.

"It was, actually," Kimball brought Harry's hand up to his lips briefly. "She didn't tell us about this until after we properly got together."

"Smart girl."

"Yeah, devious really. But it almost didn't work." The CBI agent rubbed his eyes, pushing away the feeling of drowsiness.

Jane stared at Kimball, and the other man couldn't blame him. This was the most information that Kimball had ever offered anyone, much less Jane. But, Kimball thought tiredly, it was good to remember those moments.

"He was going to leave me at one point, you know." Kimball said. He caught the surprised look on Jane's face and raised a brow. "What, you didn't see that one coming?"

"No. I didn't." Jane admitted with a frown. "Why was he going to leave you?"

This time Kimball's smile, however fleeting, was genuine.

"He had this big family secret that he thought would change things between us." Kimball paused. "It also explained a few things about Lily, actually. But anyway, Harry was just so scared that I would leave him over this, that he decided to leave me before I could do that to him." Kimball shook his head. "When I found out Lily was staying with a friend, and saw Harry packing... I didn't know what to think. I thought that _I_ had done something. But then he told me what the secret was. He showed me. And I guess I did act a little - well, I was shocked."

"But you accepted it." Jane surmised when it was obvious that Kimball wasn't going to say anything else.

"I did."

Jane didn't ask what it was that had shocked Kimball, or what drove Harry into nearly leaving. He just sat back against the hard plastic chair for a little while longer, silently giving Kimball some comfort before he finally left to find Lisbon and help with the case, leaving the other man to his own thoughts.

Kimball worried his lip and glanced over at the open door before he turned back to Harry.

"I know this is stupid," Kimball said quietly, "and that you can't hear me, but I - I don't know what to do. I need you to wake up, Harry."

Kimball stared down at Harry's limp form for several tense moments waiting for... something. When nothing happened Kimball locked his jaw and glared down at the blanket furiously. He didn't know what else to do. How was he going to cope if Harry didn't wake up? And what about Lily?

Lost in his thoughts, Kimball was startled by what felt like a twitch against his palm. Kimball stared down at Harry's hand blankly, before his eyes shot up to Harry's face.

"Harry?" Kimball asked, standing up from his seat and leaning over the bed. "Harry, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand."

There was no reaction for a moment, then, as if Kimball had imagined it, there was a slight pressure on his hand.

"Good. That's good Harry." Kimball smiled, hope growing in his chest. "Now open your eyes. Open your eyes, Harry."

There was another gently squeeze to his hand, this time stronger, as the man in the bed appeared to be trying to do what Kimball wanted him to do. The heart monitor beeped increasingly fast, and it was like music to the CBI's ears as he continued to focus on Harry's face.

"Please, love, for me." Kimball said again. "Open your eyes."

Harry's lashes fluttered and a soft moan escaped parted chapped lips. Kimball reached out a free hand and started to stroke Harry's untidy hair encouragingly when Harry's breath became louder as if the man was pulling in strength from the air around him. Finally after several painstakingly long moments Harry's eyes opened, his pupils dilating at the sudden light entering his retinas.

"That's great," Kimball stared into unfocused emeralds, heart skipping a beat when they closed briefly. Kimball blindly reached for the button that called for the assigned nurse, and pressed it hard.

* * *

**And done I think. It took this long to update because to be honest, I was only going to keep this as one chapter, and I was focusing on my crossover series as well. But anyway, I hope you liked it, this will probably be the last chapter for this, but I don't know.**


End file.
